The Haunting of Love and Blood
by anime917
Summary: The Cummings family has moved in with the Campbells but weird things happen and only the past and Cummings know. But when Matt finds out the truth about the girl he loves, it changes everything!
1. Chapter 1

Somehow coming back to the house, the house that haunted my life, my family. It changed, Jonah was gone to heaven and no ghosts were there. Or so I thought.

The house that haunted the Campbell family had been burned and rebuild. The Campbell family had changed since but was scarred for what they been through. They had to stay at the house, they didn't have money to moved, they made sure that the house was clean of ghosts. They settled in and got used to it, Sara went to the store to get food. She was at her car when she was leaving the store. She was trying to put the keys in the car but couldn't, she dropped them.

"Crap." She had paper bags in her hands and couldn't do anything.

"Here, let me help." A woman grabbed Sara's bags and gave her the keys.

"Thank you." Sara open the door and pop the trunk. "Can you?"

"Of course." The woman helped Sara with the bags.

"Have you been living here in town?"

"Oh, yes. I have been living here for many years now."

"I never seen you before." The woman looked like she was in her 40s, she was dress in a foral dress with her hair in the wind.

"Oh, my house was burned down and my family are homeless."

"Oh I am so sorry for what happen. That happen to my house."

"Really?"

"Hey, I have some extra rooms. You and your family can stay with us."

"Oh no I couldn't-"

"No, you helped me and I want to help you." The woman helped Sara with the last of the food. Sara got in her car.

"Oh, my name is Sara Campbell." Sara held out her hand at the woman.

"Brenda Cummings." She shook her hand and walked away from Sara.

"I want everyone to be on their best behaivor!" Sara was getting ready for the Cummings to enter the house.

"Why are they going to stay with us?"

"Cause we are being nice and letting them stay cause they don't have a home." Sara heard the door knocked.

"Everyone ready?"

"Yes!" Matt waited for the family to come in, he suddenly felt a chill in the room as Sara open the door.

"Welcome!" Sara said to the guests, they walked in the room. Brenda was arms with a man that had a beard, 2 boys running and 2 girls looking around the house.

"Oh, Brenda this is my husband Peter, my nieces Wendy and Mary. And my sons Billy and Matt."

"They are perfect. Sara this is my husband Rodney, my nephews Cobee and Preston. And my daughters Ashley and Margaret." Matt only stared at Margaret. She looked differnet than her mother and father like she wasn't their daughter. Rodney had dark curly hair and Brenda had blond hair, Ashley had black hair but Margaret had brown hair with golden highlights. She wore a short grey dress, she had a locket with a small blue bird on it.

"Well I think that we should find you some rooms for your family."

"Can I share a room with Ashley?"

"Can I also share a room with Cobee?" Sara and Brenda similed at them.

"Of course." They had dinner and everyone got together, Sara and Brenda talked about their normal lifes as wifes and mothers. Peter and Rodney talked about their jobs, Cobee and Billy were playing with cars. Mary and Ashley were playing with dolls, Wendy and Preston were talking about school and hanging out. But Matt was looking around the room, he had no one to talk to.

"Matt." He looked up and Brenda was standing with a glass of water.

"Yes Mrs. Cummings?"

"Please call me Brenda, can you give this to my daughter? She is a shy girl and dosen't bend in well. She is outside in the back." Matt walked to the back door and saw Margaret sitting on the steps. He open the door.

"Hey, you're mom told me to give you this." Margaret looked at Matt and the glass.

"Thanks." He gave her the glass and sat down next to her.

"You come out here?"

"Yeah, I'm bad at partys. I don't talk to people and I don't bend in crowds. Like school, I don't like it. I'm a outcast, at times like that I go outside and stare at the sky." She stared at the sky.

"Yeah, when I had cancer it was bad. People thought I was a freak, I gotten used to it." Margaret stared at Matt.

"We are the same. All we ever wanted is to be ordinary." Matt gave a small simile.

"You have a pretty necklace." She looked at her locket.

"Yeah."

"Who gave you it?"

"Someone that I loved, he died a long time ago."

"Boyfriend?" She nodded.

"He loved me since he laid eyes on me."

"I never had a girlfriend."

"That's too bad." Matt looked at Margaret.

"Do you have a nickname?" Margaret gave a look. "I mean Margaret is a long name to say all the time." Margaret looked at her locket.

"Well, he called me Maggie." Matt similed.

"Maggie it is." Margaret similed at Matt.

"There you too are." They looked up and Sara was standing there. "Get inside, it's hot out here." They went inside and talk with each other. After the party, everyone got sleepy and went upstairs. Billy and Cobbe slept in the same room as did Mary and Ashley. Sara gave Brenda and Rodeny the room near theirs.

"We have only one room left." Sara looked at Preston and Margaret.

"I'll sleep in the attic, it's my favorite room in the house." Sara looked at Brenda.

"He used to sleep in attics since he was a kid. He loves them more than anything." Sara sighed.

"You can sleep in the attic, and I guess Margaret gets the last room." Sara open the door and reveled a room with white paint. It had a blue bed with white dressers and white carpet, Margaret similed.

"Thank you." Sara similed and closed the door. Later on Margaret heard the door knock, she open and Wendy was standing there.

"I thought you needed bed clothes." Wendy gave her some pjs.

"Thank you, good night." Margaret closed the door and changed into the pjs. She waited til midnight, she open her window and climb up to the roof. She finally got to the roof and sat down, she stared at the moon. She looked at her locket and open it, it had a picture of a boy and a girl. It had a inscription on the other side of the locket.

I love you more than the blue birds that whistle every time they see your face

"I miss you Jon." She looked at the moon and sang a tone.


	2. Chapter 2

The sunlight came in on a hot summer day, Sara woke up and walked downstairs to make breakfest but she saw Brenda making eggs and pancakes.

"You didn't have to do that." Sara walked to Brenda. She saw that she already made 13 plates.

"Oh I didn't know you wanted to cook. It's a habit of making breakfest early in the morning." Sara similed and saw the kids walking down the stairs.

"What is that smell?" The kids sat at the table.

"It's mom's special." Sara gave Preston a plate, he ate it down. Wendy similed when his face was covered in grease. Everyone was downstairs but two people.

"Where's Matt?" Wendy said to Sara.

"I'm here!" Matt came in still in his pjs. He grabbed a bacon and ate it. "Where's Maggie?" Everyone looked around.

"Yeah, where is she?"

"Oh dear god not again." Brenda said when she was washing the dishes.

"What?"

"She must have been watching the moon again."

"What?"

"It's a thing she done since her boyfriend died. They used to do it together."

"I'm going to check on her." Matt walked up the stairs to Maggie's room, he peeked in and saw Maggie. She was holding the pillow and looked peaceful, her hair wasn't messed up like other girls do. Matt thought she looked cute, he closed the door.

"Hey." Matt jumped at the sight of Preston.

"What the?"

"How is she?"

"She's sleeping. She looks pass out." Preston similed.

"She does that alot."

"What do you mean?"

"She goes out on the roof at midnight and stares at the night sky. She done it with him." Matt looked at the door.

"Really?" Preston nodded.

"She really loved him, he loved her too." Matt felt sorry for her, losing the one that loved you. Preston walked downstairs with Matt.

"Is she still asleep?"

"Yeah." They sat at the table, they ate more bacon. Then they heard footsteps, Maggie walked down the steps. Her eyes looked dark.

"Morning princess." Maggie gave a small simile at her brother.

"Shut up." She said to her brother.

"Come on sis, can't a brother care for his sister?"

"No." She walked to the table and looked at Matt.

"Um."

"Yeah?" She said with a sweet tone.

"I seen morning people before but you are a super morning person, you are nice to other people."

"Expect me." Preston said, Maggie threw bacon at her brother. It laided on his face.

"Maggie!" Brenda said to her daugther.

"What? He was hungry. So I gave him some bacon." Brenda sighed.

"Maggie is a night person but when someone is special to her, she is sweet to them." Brenda said to Matt. Preston ate the bacon.

"Wait! Does that mean Sis likes-" Maggie covered his mouth with bacon.

"Shut. Up." Matt laughed at the brother and sister.

He stared at her face, it was pretty and nonmakeup. She never wore makeup but her mother and sister does.

_I wonder why is she beautiful without makeup?_


End file.
